<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay by akiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617765">Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiwrites/pseuds/akiwrites'>akiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiwrites/pseuds/akiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baka nga hindi ito ang panahon na para sa ating dalawa. Baka sakali.... baka sakaling sa susunod na habang buhay 'yung "tayo habang buhay'' ay pwede na.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tahimik, at ang tanging ingay na maririnig lang ay ang huni na nanggagaling sa mga ibon sa paligid namin. Nag-aya si Joohyun na mag-picnic sa parke na may malaking damuhan hindi kalayuan sa apartment namin. </p><p> </p><p>"Put that camera down, magtatampo na talaga ako." Madali akong napalingon at dahan-dahan mong inilapag ang camera na hawak ko.</p><p> </p><p>Nakaangat ang tingin at nakangusong Joohyun ang bumungad sa akin. Nakaupo na siya sa dala naming kulay pink na picnic blanket, naiayos na rin niya 'yung mga pagkaing dala namin. Masyado yata akong naaliw sa pagkuha ng litrato sa paligid.</p><p>"Mas maganda pa bang kuhanan ng litrato 'yung damuhan at mga puno kaysa sa akin, Seul?" Nagtatampo ang tonong tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Bahagya akong natawa. Magmula ng lumapat ang mga mata ko sa maamo niyang mukha ay wala ng panama ang kahit anong tanawin para sa akin. Lagi ko namang sinasabi, pero parang gusto niyang laging naririnig mula sa akin ang mga salitang....</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun, sa lahat ng tanawin sa mundo. Ikaw ang pinaka at nag-iisang paborito ko. Walang papantay sa'yo." Naupo ako sa tabi niya at mahinang kinurot ang tungki ng ilong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah!" Pagsaway niya. Lumayo siya at inabot ang isang mangkok ng sujebi at inabot 'yon sa akin. Kinuha rin niya 'yung isang mangkok ng paborito niyang tteokbokki.</p><p> </p><p>"May sarili kang pagkain, kukuha ka pa sa akin." Agad niyang inilayo ang mangkok ng tteokbokki niya ng subukan kong kumuha.</p><p> </p><p>Sumimangot ako, gusto ko lang namang tumikim kahit isa lang. </p><p> </p><p>"Ang damot naman. Kapag pagkain ko naman binibigyan ka agad kahit hindi mo pa ako gamitan niyang pa-beautiful eyes mo." Kunwari'y pagtatampo ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Para kang sira, oo na!" Pagsuko niya sa kadramahan ko. "Kumuha ka na." Inilapit niya pa 'yung mangkok niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Subuan mo 'ko." Malambing kong sabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Anong silbi niyang kamay mo? Baldado ka ba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naglalambing lang. Tsk!" Napailing ako, akmang kukuha na ako nang ilayo niya 'yung mangkok. "Hyun naman." Pag-alma ko.</p><p> </p><p>Tumusok siya ng isa at sandaling hinipan 'yon, "Oh." Paglapit niya ng tteokbokki sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>"Labyu." Nakangising sambit ko bago kinain 'yung inalok niya.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis naming naubos 'yong dalawang mangkok. Kaya sandali kaming nagpahinga, nakahiga siya sa hita ko habang nakaupo. Nakatingin siya sa langit, habang naman ako nakatingin sa kaniya. </p><p> </p><p>"Seul," pagtawag niya. Nanatili siyang nakatingin sa langit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"May nabasa ako somewhere." Mukhang hindi lang 'yon ang sasabihin niya, binibitin pa.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano na namang nabasa mo, Hyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to know what someone is afraid of losing, look at what they photograph."</p><p> </p><p>"Sinasabi mo bang takot akong mawala 'yung damuhan at mga puno?" Natatawang sabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis niya akong hinampas. </p><p> </p><p>"Kaya siguro laging full storage ng cellphone mo, panay pictures ko kasi. Basta pindot ka nang pindot, hindi ka namimili ng anggulo." Pang-aasar ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Takot lang akong mawala ka, kaya kahit mapuno storage ko. Kahit ilang daan pa ng litrato mo, okay lang. Kasi kung mawala ka man sa akin, 'yun lang ang maiiwan mo." Seryosong sabi niya saka tinakpan 'yung mga mata niya ng braso niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang hindi niya alam, ilang sd card at hard drive na ang napuno ko sa dami ng patagong kuha ko ng litrato niya sa loob ng pitong taong pagsasama namin. </p><p> </p><p>Mahina kong tinapik ang mga braso niya, nakakunot ang noong tingin ang sinalubomg niya sa akin. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take a picture of you." Nakangiting sabi ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Kung hindi ko pa banggitin, hindi mo ko kukuhanan." Natawa na lang ako sa pag-irap niya.</p><p> </p><p>Inalis ko na ang takip ng lens ng magulat ako sa biglaang pagtili niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Anong mayroon?" Tarantang tanong ko.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis siyang tumayo at naglakad palampas sa akin. Kaya awtomatiko akong lumingon. May isang babaeng may dalang aso ang palapit sa amin.</p><p> </p><p>Sinalubong niya 'yon at agad na lumuhod sa harapan nung corgi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hala ang cute." Parang batang sabi niya, "Pwede ko bang hawakan?" Pagpapaalam niya sa may-ari at tumango lang ito.</p><p> </p><p>Palihim ko siyang kinuhanan ng litrato, mukhang nakalimutan niya na ako bigla. Aliw na aliw siyang hinahaplos ang balahibo nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Pwede ko bang hiramin? Magp-picture lang kami. Diyan lang oh, saglit lang." tinuro niya sa may-ari 'yung picnic blanket namin. Kamot ang ulo namang tumango na lang 'yong may-ari. Kahit ako, kung gamitan ako ng 'beautiful eyes' niyan, papayag talaga ako.</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti na lang ako, para siyang bata.</p><p> </p><p>"Seul!" Pag-agaw niya ng pansin ko. "Game na!"</p><p> </p><p>Patagilid ang higa niya sa blanket, inangat niya ang kamay at itinungkod ang kaliwa niyang siko. Nilagay naman niya sa harap niya 'yung corgi. Sinipat ko sila mula sa viewfinder ng camera ko.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis kong pinindot ang click ng pareho silang tumingin sa akin. I was about to take another one ng pagsilip ko sa viewfinder ay iba ang nakita ko.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, look at his ears! Gumagalaw oh! Take a picture dali!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kunan mo kami, 'yung kunwari i-kiss ko siya."</p><p> </p><p>I felt my heart skipped a beat. It's been years, dapat ay hindi na kita naaalala. Dapat hindi ka na nagpapakita kahit sa ala-ala.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis akong umiling para mawaglit sa isipin ko ang memorya niya, sinubukan ko ring i-adjust ang lens.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, may problema ba?" Tanong ni Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling lang ako, "Nawala lang sa focus." Ngumiti ako sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya saka nagpatuloy sa pakikipaglaro sa corgi. Nagsimula na ulit akong kuhanan sila ng litrato. </p><p> </p><p>It's all in the past now, I'm living in the present. I should focus on the present, kay Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto niya pang nilaro 'yung aso bago niya ito ibinalik sa may-ari.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos no'n ay iniligpit na namin ang nga dala naming gamit. Akala ko ay uuwi na kami, hindi pa pala. May nakita siyang maliit na kabayong kahoy na may spring sa ilalim, 'yung malimit na sinasakyan ng mga bata sa parke. Sa likod no'n ay nagtatayugang mga puno. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuhanan mo ako rito, dali, Love." Aniya saka nilapag 'yung picnic basket at naupo roon sa maliit na kabayo.</p><p> </p><p>Inilapit ko sa mata ko ang sa viewfinder, malaki ang ngiti niyang nakatingin sa akin. It was all fine, until a memory of her flashed before me again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba naka-zoom in sa akin 'yan?" Tumatawang sabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ilayo mo naman ng konti, feeling ko naka-zoom in sa mukha ko. Baka magmukhang malaki mukha ko, Baby." </p><p> </p><p>Nabalik lang ako sa reyalidad ng tawagin ako ni Joohyun. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Love?" Nag-aalalang tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang ako, "Smile for me, Love." </p><p> </p><p>Ayan, 'yan lang dapat ang iniisip mo. Siya lang dapat ang nakikita mo. Wala ng iba pa.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos ng ilang litrato ay pinaupo ka niya sa katabing kabayo niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Memories of her again?" Mahinang tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ganoon na ba kahalata 'yung reaksiyon ko kanina?</p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo, nagigising ako sa gabi sa tuwing tinatawag mo siya. Seul, it's been years. Hanggang ngayon siya pa rin ba?" </p><p> </p><p>Natahimik ka, sa ilang taon niyong dalawa. Alam mong sigurado ka sa nararamdaman mo sa kaniya. Sigurado kang siya na. Pero, bakit nga ba tinatawag mo siya hanggang sa pagtulog mo?</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun," </p><p> </p><p>"Seul, you have to forgive yourself. It's been years pero parang nandoon ka pa rin, you're living in the present, pero 'yung utak at isip mo nasa nakaraan pa rin. It wasn't all your fault, hindi mo rin kasalanang ikaw 'yung nakaligtas." I looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"Would it be better kung ikaw na lang? Kung pareho na lang kayo? Seul, no. She didn't take you with her, she let you live. Kasi alam niyang marami ka pang pwedeng gawin sa mundo, so live your life. Kahit hindi na para sa akin, kahit para na lang sa mga pangarap na hindi niyo natupad ng magkasama." Binalik ko ang tingin ko sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyun," mahinang sambit ko. Siya naman ang nag-iwas ng tingin.</p><p> </p><p>"Alam ko, Seul. Na sa kahit anong aspeto hindi ko siya kayang higitan— no, scratch that. Kahit pantayan hindi ko magagawa, kasi heto lang ako oh. Ito lang ako, I am nothing compared to her." Para akong tinutusok ng mga salitang nanggagaling sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi dapat ganito 'yung pinaparamdam ko sa kaniya, hindi dapat. Hindi ganito 'yung gusto kong maramdaman niya, hindi dapat siya nanliliit sa taong matagal ng wala.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll thank her when I see her. Kasi hindi ka niya sinama, hindi siya naging selfish kasi alam niyang mayroon ka pang makikilala. I'm thankful na sa timeline na ito, naging akin ka. Kaya kung may magtatanong man sa'yo na kung may tao kang mamahalin sa susunod na habang buhay, huwag kang mag-alinlangang sabihin ang pangalan niya." Tumayo siya at lumapit sa akin.</p><p> </p><p>Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan at pinagsalikop ang mga palad namin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ako magagalit, hindi ako masasaktan, kung sa susunod na habang buhay ay siya ang makakasama mo. Kasi ang mahalaga sa akin ay kung nasaan tayo ngayon, kung nasaang panahon tayo ngayon. Sa panahong mayroong 'tayong dalawa'." </p><p> </p><p>"Mahal kita." 'Yan na lang ang tanging nasambit ko. </p><p> </p><p>Nakita ko ang pagkislap sa kaniyang mga mata, ang dahan-dahang pag-angat ng mga labi niya para ipakita sa akin ang isa sa pinakamagandang tanawin, ang mga ngiti niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Mahal din kita." </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin siya sa langit, "Tzuyu, huwag kang mag-alala. Aalagaan ko si Seulgi, iingatan ko at mamahalin. Salamat sa pagpapahiram mo sa kaniya sa akin, huwag kang mag-alala. Ibabalik ko rin siya, sa susunod na habang buhay nga lang."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>